Operation Cupid Savior
by The Justice and Death
Summary: Basically, Char is done with Haman, she doesn't stop flirting with him, and to make things worse she makes up some stupid plans to get herself over him, he cannot anymore deal with it, so he starts an Operation, a special and important operation. Operation Cupid Savior, Haman's life will soon become a lot stranger...


Char Aznable, the Red Comet, the warrior, one of the most powerful pilots of Zeon, and...he is pissed off, the Red Comet could be set off by various things, though normally he would seem calm enough. 'Ugh, again her with that stupid crush on me! Dammit! I just wanted some peace and innocence from her!' As a fairly famed celebrity between the spacenoids, Char would also be a victim of fans self-called 'lovers' where some were men surprisingly enough.

'Thought I really do not bend for that side.' He sighs, lying on his chair, Haman Karn on his mind. The girl wouldn't stop chasing him when she had free time she would come up with stupid tricks to get herself on him. "I am done with this! But how to get her to stop?" Someone knocks on his door and he stares at the door, like a tiger ready to strike. His first thoughts considering the hour were if Haman decided to come up in his office. That was not the case, it was one of his men. "Yes?"

"I came to say that we already finished our orders Captain." Char waves his hand. "Good, good, take the day off." The soldier smiles, walking out. Char keeps thinking about how he could make Haman stop annoying him. That didn't pass unnoticed by his soldier, that asks. "Some problem Captain?" 'Should I say? Maybe he can give me some useful insight.' Char sighs, turning his chair to the window. "There's this teenager, she doesn't stop flirting me." The soldier smiles, giving a hearty laugh "Ah, a young girl seems to be love struck by you, worry not Captain. It is all a question of time, she will get a boyfriend and get over it." Char smiles as the soldier gets out.

Char immediately pulls out a pen and a paper. "So if Haman gets a boyfriend she would stop chasing me? Makes sense, well Haman Karn..." He smirks. "Be ready because I will get a boyfriend to you!" On the first line of the paper, he writes.

***Operation Savior Cupid.***

The purpose of this mission is to.

1° - Find suitors to Haman Karn.

2° - Set them to her so both may fall in love with each other.

3° - Enjoy the peaceful times without Haman annoying you.

"Now, let's list and analyze proper suitors for her..." Char takes his trusted 'notebook?' and starts a small research. 'First I must assess. Haman is clearly beautiful, so boys can be easily lured by her. Now, those types of boys would allure her?' As he browses the internet that by some strange reason could be accessed from Axis, he finds something that took his attention. "Hm? Top Ten Gundam Pilots list? Amuro's Mobile Suit was piloted by others?" Curious, he decides to access the website. 'Hm...Shiro Amada? Hm...oh, wait? Hey! Those guys could be set on Haman!' He quickly takes another piece of paper.

'Shiro Amada eh? Let me see if I can get information on this guy...' After a quick look, he found some worrying things. 'He is from the Federation...and hates Zeon, fuck, and he is married to a Zeonic Woman? Well right, certainly I am not using him.' Scratching him out of his list, he searches someone else on the list. 'Hm? Loran Cehack? Oh hey, he seems like a good option, the boy is a spacenoid and as a bonus could easily sway her with his white locks.' He quickly adds Loran to his list, not even giving a look about him or even wondering if Haman would really like a boy that if wearing the right clothes, could be prettier than her.

'Hm...Garrod Ran?! Hey, look at his eyes, the tenacity, the strength, confidence and to couple seems to like Newtypes, up into the list!' Char passes over Anavel. 'He seems too old, I am not going to set Haman on an old man.' After all, that was his whole reason to start this Operation, right? 'Kira Yamato? Hm...he seems powerful and kindhearted, perfect, on the list too.' As Char keeps up adding people to his makeshift list, somewhere in Axis, a young Haman goes out from her own training, she drinks some water and...she frowns...

'Strange, I feel like I will have a lot of problems from now on...why?' A teenager Haman could only wonder, newtype powers just amaze her, though she didn't know that soon things would get... so weird she would wonder if reality is still the reality. Meanwhile, Char continues on his research. 'Setsuna F. Seiei? Oh hey, wow, the dude is amazing, wow, forgetting that he can as well sway Haman easily with his strong outlook, he is also strong inside, certainly someone great as a boyfriend.' Adding a Gundamphile on the list, Char waves his head, adding Heero Yui, Zechs, and Duo Maxwell, without any previous research.

'Ah ha! Soon I will be free and Haman will be happy with a boyfriend to cater to her whims.' Then he blinks his eyes, Amuro Ray was on the list. 'Hm, would I really set up my enemy with a love-struck teenager that is annoying me? Obviously.' He adds Amuro on the top of the list, together with Kamille Bidan, lifting the list, he lets out an evil laugh, clearly thinking he is a perfect mastermind and a cupid. 'I could as well sell my love counseling abilities!' Waving his head, he walks out of the door, smiling happily, an officer that was passing salutes Char, asking him. "Something great happened Mr. Char?" Char waves his head.

"Yes, you can say that some of my biggest problems will be solved soon, now I must only put it on work." The officer smiles as Char walks away. "Now, the second part, I must set one of those boys on Haman, hm...maybe setting them on a date? It is not like they need to know, right?'

* * *

"Why?" Char sighs, in some of his adventures, he found someone remarkable called 'Keith Lancaster' a person that simply seemed able to bring people up. He didn't exactly have a good method to bring up any of the people on the list, but he knew that Keith could. Someway he could, he didn't know how, but he is not omniscient, the universe is full of endeavors, right?

"Look, Keith, there's this girl here, Haman, and I want her out of me, she has a deep crush on me and I am not in teenagers!" Keith lifts an eyebrow. "Considering Lalah Sune I would think differently." Char waves his head, a palm on his face. "Will you really hold that over me?" Keith waves his head, but sighs, waving his head. "Yes, I will, but you're lucky, I am in a good mood those times, so I will bring up those people."

"Oh, thanks!"

"In exchange of chocolate."

"Ah okay, no problems, we can start on weekends?" Keith waves his head as Char exits, he smiles and giggles silently. "This seems like that will bite on his ass soon..." He laughs louder.

* * *

"Everything is great, now all that I need is to wait for the weekend and Keith's methods, then I will free himself from Haman!" As he walks back into the city he frowns. 'Hm...why I feel like I forgot someone on this list?' Then he hears a voice, anyone would think it is a beautiful voice of a pretty teenager, but for Char, it was like the call of Devil "Captain Char!" The Red Comet lets out.

"Uwaaaaaaa!"

'Oh no! I must hide this list!' He quickly shoves his makeshift list on his purse. Haman looks up.

'What is wrong?'

"Captain." She touches his shoulder. 'Dammit, SHE IS TOUCHING ME.' She looks with a bit of worry. "Are you alright? You seem like you have seemed a ghost."

'Not a ghost but you! The last person that I wanted to meet right now!' Char quickly gives a smile. "Oh-er no, I was just taken by surprise, anyway, how are you, Haman?"

'Let's try to take this talk somewhere...I can't let her know about my secret Operation!'

She smiles. "I am good! I was going out with a friend and then I've seen you!" The teen speaks happily, Char waves his head. "Oh right, anyway are you having fun?"

"Yes, look, Captain, I was thinking about getting some Ice cream, do you want some too?" Char waves his head. "No, I am sorry Haman, but I am sorta busy today."

'Also you're still with your hand on my arm...' Haman seems a bit disappointed "Ah...okay then, maybe another time." As he gives her farewell and she goes back to her friends seeming a bit disappointed, Char couldn't but feel sad for her, but he was always visionary. 'Worry not Haman, soon you will be with your boyfriend and I will be able to relax peacefully, ah, no more with teens touching you...soon dreams will become reality.' Smiling, he walks away.

He had a scheme to prepare for his first pick for Haman.

Kira Yamato.


End file.
